


a real thing

by armillarysphere, ellievolia



Series: catdads [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cats, Domestic Bliss, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Humor, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia
Summary: Jaebeom moves, gently folding himself to his knees in front of Jooheon’s mother, head bowed. “I apologize for not asking for your permission, Eomeonim. We have been talking about it for a long time, but things sort of just… happened.” He looks up, and Jooheon wants to stop him, wants to tell him he doesn’t have to beg for her forgiveness or approval.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Lee Jooheon
Series: catdads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	a real thing

**Author's Note:**

> we figured everyone could do with a healthy dose of escapism right about now. please accept this humble gift of a world where all things are possible...
> 
> also, we haven't tagged any of the side pairings, but they're the same as the main story.

_Love is an ideal thing, marriage a real thing. - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

~

The thrill of entering their new house is still very much there when Jooheon pushes the front door open and takes off his shoes, sliding on his slippers as he drops his car keys on the side table. His mum is pottering around their kitchen, unpacking the boxes he'd told her more than once to leave alone while they were gone.

"Eomma, stop, I told you to leave it," he says, walking up to give her a hug. "Come and meet your new grandson."

"It's a boy? Oh, show me, show me!"

She hurries over to Jaebeom, who is putting the carrier on the floor. Jooheon follows, looking around for the other girls.

“Should we let him out in the spare room for now? We’ll need to acclimate the girls.” 

His mother is already cooing at the carrier, and well, so is Jaebeom, but he looks up and nods at the question. “Yeah, it’d be best. We can set up a litter box in there for him.”

“He’s so pretty!” Jooheon’s mother exclaims, which is also what she tells Jooheon all the time about Jaebeom.

"I know he is, but I saw him first," Jooheon says, nudging Jaebeom with his toes. He holds out his hand to get Jaebeom to stand up, smiling both at the laughter from his eomma and Jaebeom, and at the sight of the ring on his finger. It's not been 24 hours yet, but it already feels like it belongs there.

Crap. He needs to get one for Jaebeom now, doesn't he?

"Baby? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

His mum snorts. "If he'd seen a ghost, Jaebeomie, he'd have run screaming from the room."

Jooheon rolls his eyes, even though she’s right. He shakes his head, leaning close to Jaebeom as they all make their way to the spare bedroom to see Cake free.

“I just realized I need to - get you something.”

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow, and Jooheon looks down meaningfully at his hand. 

“Oh,” Jaebeom says softly, making Jooheon smile. 

“If you think we’re not talking about this, by the way, you’re mistaken,” Jooheon’s mother says from a step ahead of them, looking at them both meaningfully, which means she’s worked them out. Jooheon flushes, and she crosses her arms over her chest. “It was hard not to notice the ring.”

“Eomma - “

She dismisses him with a hand. “Let’s get this baby settled first.”

Jooheon bites his lip, unable to cover a hint of worry. He’d come out to his parents much before he’d met Jaebeom, and it hadn’t always been an easy road for them, but his mother did always make efforts, even when she didn’t approve. Jooheon does believe she approves of and loves Jaebeom, but things were still nerve-wracking, at times.

Jaebeom sets the carrier down on the bed and opens the door, then takes his hoodie off and lays it out flat in front of the entrance, so that Cake has something relatively familiar smelling to come closer too. He’s done this before, of course, when he brought Odd home, way back then. When he was missing Jooheon, when they were missing each other, when they realized they were it for each other. Jooheon just watches from the unmade bed, his mother standing next to him, as Jaebeom frees Cake.

“Here you go, buddy. Your new home. Don’t worry, it’ll be much bigger soon.”

Jooheon’s mother coos again, crouching and holding out a hand for the kitten. “Hello, little one.”

"His name is Cake," Jaebeom says, sounding so much like a proud new father that Jooheon wants to scream from the roof how much he loves this man. 

"Welcome to the family, Cake-ah." 

Jooheon puts his arms out to bring Jaebeom closer, hugging him around the waist as he stands by the bed. He leans against Jaebeom’s chest, enjoying the warmth of his body through his t-shirt. It's one of Jooheon's, worn at the collar and hem from age, but Jaebeom likes it because it's been washed so many times it's gone all soft and (he claims) has Jooheon's scent ingrained in it.

"So, Im Jaebeom-ssi, you're going to make an honest man out of my baby at last?"

"Eommaaaaa..."

She’s sitting on the floor, cross-legged, reminding Jooheon of so many times through his life, seeing her like this in his childhood home, preparing vegetables, folding laundry, playing with him. But this time, she’s got Cake to play with, who’s batting at her wiggling fingers with clumsy paws. 

“What? I have a right to know, as your mother,” she says. “It’d be nice for you not to live in sin anymore,” she adds, and Jooheon’s jaw clenches. 

She was, after all, a good Christian woman, which was one of the reasons why it’d been so hard for her to accept Jooheon being gay, at first. He wouldn’t be able to marry in the Church, he wasn’t what she was hoping for, it wasn’t the life she’d hoped for him. But she loved him more than enough to try, to get over it, to allow herself to love the men he’d chosen. Minhyuk first, and now Jaebeom. 

“You know we can’t - do it the way you’d like, Eomma,” Jooheon says gently. “It won’t be legal or recognized.”

"It'll be recognized by me, and God," she says, waving a hand.

"Oh yeah? You sound like you've already thought about this, Eomma," Jooheon says, still gentle, heart hammering away at the thought.

"Of course I have! What kind of mother do you think I am, Lee Jooheon?" She stands up now, coming over to take his face in both her hands, squeezing his cheeks like she used to do when he was little and she called him her little mandu. "You don't think I've prayed for you? For this? I ask God every day to make my children happy, to guide me so that I can make them happy."

Jooheon's eyes are wet when he looks at her face, seeing nothing but love there, not the judgement he still fears.

"You have a big party, you tell everyone you're husbands, and that's that. God will be there with us, but just in case, I'll have the pastor come and bless you both. I've got him wrapped round my finger; it won't be an issue."

"Eomoni, did you threaten him?"

"I am a God-fearing Christian woman, I did no such thing," she says, hand to her chest. "If, however, he happened to overhear me discussing what a shame it would be if I couldn't make the new choir uniforms this year, then he shouldn't be eavesdropping."

Jooheon presses his lips together, suppressing a laugh. But it dies in his throat anyway when Jaebeom moves, gently folding himself to his knees in front of Jooheon’s mother, head bowed. “I apologize for not asking for your permission, Eomeonim. We have been talking about it for a long time, but things sort of just… happened.” He looks up, and Jooheon wants to stop him, wants to tell him he doesn’t have to beg for her forgiveness or approval.

But he knows he’d do exactly the same in front of Jaebeom’s parents, so he just sits here, a little stunned. Cake meows from under the bed. 

“But I promise that all I want is for Jooheonie to be happy. I love him, and I promise I’ll take care of him, the way he deserves. He is the love of my life, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my days with anyone else. Thank you, for raising such a good son.” 

Jooheon’s mother is not the kind to cry easily, but Jooheon can see her eyes are wet, even as she laughs, batting a hand at Jaebeom’s shoulder. “Get off your knees, _uri sawi_ and give me a hug,” she says, all watery.

Jaebeom does as he's told, folding himself around her smaller form, face buried in her neck. Jooheon watches his mum's hands as they pat Jaebeom’s back, rubbing between his shoulder blades as she says something too quiet for him to hear. He only tears himself away from it when Cake's meows turn more insistent and distressed. Jooheon slides off the bed onto his knees to peek under the bed, cooing and tapping his fingers on the hardwood floor to get Cake's attention and guide him back out.

"Aw, it's okay, baby, I know, it's dark and scary under there, isn't it?"

He feels overwhelmed, cradling the cat when he comes out, petting him until he starts purring, reassured now. It’s a good thing to focus on, rather than let himself be overcome with the feelings that are making his eyes burn whenever he steals a glance to Jaebeom and his mother. Strangely enough, he feels like he’s intruding, this moment for her and his - his fiancé, but when he next looks up, they’re both looking back at him, seemingly amused.

“What?” He asks, swallowing around the lump in his throat. His mother clicks her tongue. 

“Nothing, sweetheart. Just glad you found yourself such a good man to marry, that’s all. Even if I hope that he takes off the nose piercing before the ceremony,” she adds, making both Jooheon and Jaebeom let out wounded noises. 

"At least you only have them in your ears, mandu," she says, patting Jooheon's cheek before, thankfully, turning away from them and walking over to the door. "I'm going to go out and get us something for lunch."

Jooheon presses his lips together again, meeting Jaebeom’s eyes, but manages not to laugh before she’s out of the door, muffling it behind his free hand. Putting Cake back down on the floor, Jooheon stands, walking over to Jaebeom and wrapping his arms around him, pressing his forehead to Jaebeom’s chest.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he says, with feeling. 

Jaebeom hums, rocking him from side to side a little, almost like they're slow dancing. "No, but I wanted to," he says, then kisses the crown of Jooheon's head. "Let's get the house sorted first, then we could have a combined housewarming and wedding party."

"Okay," Jooheon says, nodding against Jaebeom’s chest. "But something small, yeah? Just the hyungs and your dongsaengs."

“Maybe a few more people,” Jaebeom counters. “Not many. We can make a list.”

Jooheon nods again. “Let’s do that.”

;;

The housewarming-slash-wedding party takes place a few weeks later, and everyone they love is present and accounted for. It’s funny for Jooheon to see it all and see how things had changed for all of them - Jackson and Mark now together, Wonho and Hyungwon married in the same way Jooheon and Jaebeom were, now, Yugyeom a full-blown grown adult with a boyfriend, Jinyoung engaged. Most of them with jobs, and their own places, and their own lives, with a few more lines around their faces, but the same fierce bond between them.

Shownu and Wonho cry messily when Jooheon and Jaebeom exchange their rings on the deck of their back garden, as they had done when Jooheon had told them about the event. He laughs through his own happy tears as Jaebeom kisses him, giggling into his mouth, already tipsy with champagne and soju. 

To his credit, the pastor doesn't look too uncomfortable when he takes the two of them aside, under both Jooheon's and Jaebeom’s mothers' watchful gaze, and says a prayer for them and with them. It means more to Jooheon than he thought it would, and he can see from their mothers' faces what it means for them too.

Their relatives leave them with their friends later in the day, and then, that’s that. For themselves, their loved ones, and - according to Jooheon’s mom - God, they’re married. And it doesn’t matter that it’s not recognized by the country. It doesn’t matter that it’s not real to the government. It is real to them, and that’s all that matters. 

“Can you believe all of this happened because of your cat?” Jackson asks as they all sit in the living-room, taking up space on the floor and all over the couch, drinking beer and more soju. Jackson is sitting in between Mark’s open legs, his elbow on Mark’s knee as he leans closer to Jooheon. Across from them sits Jinyoung and his fiancée, listening with interest. 

"It's pretty ridiculous, right?"

"Wait, Jaebeom never told me any of this," Jinyoung says, putting his drunk down on the hastily constructed coffee table and leaning over the top of Jackson.

"He didn't? Baby, in six years you never told Jinyoung how we met?"

Jaebeom looks over from where he's putting yet more noodles into his face and says, "What? It never came up."

Jooheon laughs, shaking his head. Things had been weird with Jinyoung back then, but since, everything had gotten a lot easier, so it surprises Jooheon that Jaebeom never actually told him. Patting Jaebeom’s leg, Jooheon smiles at Jinyoung. 

“We first met when Nora-yah broke into my apartment. I still don’t know how she did it, but - one morning I come home after an all-nighter at the studio, and there she is on my kitchen counter. And two minutes later, Jaebeom-hyung is banging on the door, looking for her.”

“I think she was doing it on purpose. She and the twins both, honestly. Like that time Gucci ended up in my apartment and I brought her back to you, and you were practically naked.”

Jooheon sputters. “I was _not_!”

"You were shirtless! And sweaty!"

"I'd been to the gym!" Jooheon whines, pouting. "I never knew you only loved me for my body."

Jaebeom leans in, voice dropping a little. “You do have a very, very good body,” he says in Jooheon’s ear, not really for anyone else to hear. Jackson makes a gagging noise at their side.

“Okay, I get that it’s your wedding or whatever, but keep it in your pants while we’re around, guys!”

Jooheon levels Jackson with a look that says, 'I know all too well that you and Mark fucked in the kitchen at your party two years ago', and at least, he gets a slightly sheepish look in return. Still, he focuses back on the conversation going on, but rests his hand high up on Jaebeom’s thigh, barely resisting the urge to sit over his lap. 

Jooheon, being the man he is, most definitely wants to hear more compliments from Jaebeom right now, but he refrains from asking, not wanting them to abandon their guests because they suddenly got too horny. 

He can wait a few hours before demanding Jaebeom showers him with compliments, and get Jooheon to go down on him as a reward. 

"I'm gonna go check on the babies," Jooheon says, prompting Wonho to get to his feet and declare that he wants to meet the new kitten.

They’ve put them in the spare bedroom again, just to keep them from being trampled by anyone or have them feel like their space has been invaded. Jooheon pulls Wonho into the room, grinning helplessly to himself as he watched his hyung rushes over to Cake.

“It’s amazing how quickly the girls have taken to him,” Jooheon says as Wonho picks Cake up. Jooheon sits by Nora on the bed, petting her slowly. She’s getting on in years, but she’s still the head of the house.

“Well, he is very cute. Aren’t you so cute?” Wonho asks, using his baby voice. And then he looks at Jooheon, all soft. “The house is beautiful, Honey-yah.”

"Thanks, hyung," Jooheon says, patting the bed next to him for Wonho to come and sit down. He leans into Wonho's side, resting his head on Wonho's shoulder and looking down at the kitten wriggling around in Wonho's lap. 

"Is this going to be Oli's room?" Wonho asks, looking around the room. There's a bed and a desk and one of Jaebeom’s comfy chairs from his old place. It's cozy enough but needs a lick of paint and some soft furnishings.

"Yeah, I mean, I'd love -" Jooheon blows out a breath "- I'd love for it to be a nursery, but, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Wonho says. They've had this conversation before, he knows that Wonho knows the same pain he feels.

"But yeah, Oli can decorate if she wants to," Jooheon says, fussing with Cake's tail. "Noona might let her visit and stay for the summer break. She has to get good grades though."

“That’s good,” Wonho replies, leaning his cheek against the top of Jooheon’s head. It’s probably not a topic that will never hurt, for most of them. Kihyun and Shownu are the same, Jooheon knows - but it’s nothing they can do, aside from moving out of Korea. 

“The house also has a room for me to have a studio, and Jaebeom-ah is using the living-room as his photography studio, because of the big windows and all the natural light we get in there. It’s - it’s right.”

“And he’s right, huh?” Wonho asks, smiling. Jooheon nods. 

“Yeah. Yeah, he is. God, hyung, I love him so much. Today - it doesn’t even feel like enough, you know? To express it.”

Wonho nods, smiling broadly. "I know what you mean. You have five cat babies now, too."

"You getting any closer to convincing Hyungwonnie to let you get a fur baby?"

“We keep on arguing about whether it should be a cat or a dog. I don’t think he’s willing to give up his freedom like that,” Wonho replies. They do travel a lot together.

“We’d babysit for you!”

“I thought Jaebeom-ah is allergic to dogs?"

"He is, but he can take allergy pills."

Wonho laughs, goofy and fond. Jooheon is so happy but he does miss how Wonho would let himself into Jooheon's apartment and hang out.

“Should we go back?” Wonho asks, gathering up Cake, who’s fallen asleep in his arms.

"I guess," Jooheon says, nuzzling his face into Wonho's shoulder. He feels so emotional today, full of love for his friends and his husband. Even thinking the word gives him tingles.

"Come on, Honey-yah, before our husbands and Shownu eat all the chicken that Kihyunie was ordering."

Carefully, they set Cake on the bed, and Odd pads over, curling up protectively around him. She’s been taking her big sister role very seriously.

The house is loud, and lively, and Jooheon can’t help but grin as he walks to the kitchen, having left Wonho to find Hyungwon. He finds Minhyuk there, helping Kihyun prepare another round of snacks.

“You know this is kinda my job, right? You’re my guests.”

Kihyun laughs, pointing a finger at Jooheon. "You're funny," he says. "Now go and sit down and let hyung feed you. You're supposed to be relaxing and enjoying your wedding reception. You're not nearly drunk enough."

Jooheon frowns. “That’s not how it’s supposed to work,” he whines, but he’s quickly shut up by Minhyuk shoving a carrot stick in his mouth. 

“Why are you even trying to protest, Jooheonie? You know you’ll lose. We’re both infinitely more stubborn than you. Go get yourself a drink,” he says, with a look that Jooheon knows all too well, the kind of look he knows means he’ll be defeated.

Minhyuk has always been better than him at arguments. 

They both wave him out of the kitchen and Jooheon pouts around his carrot stick as he walks back into the living-room, ending up smiling as he sees Bambam and Yugyeom dancing cheerfully to Sistar’s Touch My Body in the middle of the room.

"We've reached the dance competition stage of the evening?"

"Yep. You're up next, Jooheonie."

“I’m _definitely_ not drink enough for that,” he laughs, shaking his head. The song shifts to Mr Chu, and the two youngest keep at it, encouraged by Changkyun’s seal clapping and singing along. Jooheon grabs himself a beer, his heart singing as he steps past his friends and onto the porch, the summer heat more bearable now that the sun has set.

He barely has time to take a swig of his beer that he’s pulled by the waist onto a lap, and he shrieks in alarm, turning around with wild eyes to see that it is, of course, Jaebeom.

"We've only just got married and you're trying to put me in an early grave," Jooheon says, clutching his chest. "I knew I should've made you sign a prenup - you're after my fortune, aren't you?"

Jaebeom laughs, squeezing Jooheon's middle and pulling him in closer, nuzzling the back of Jooheon's neck. "That sounds so good, doesn't it?" he says, voice low, lips brushing the outer edge of Jooheon's ear. "'We just got married.'"

Jooheon wants to groan at how hot it sounds coming out of Jaebeom’s mouth, but there is still a party going on behind them and the large glass doors are wide open. "I'm going to make you say that again when we have sex later."

"Oh, yeah?" Jaebeom says, sounding smug.

“Mmhmm,” Jooheon hums, running his free hand through Jaebeom’s hair. He looks down at him, at how shiny his eyes are, how red his cheeks are. “You have no idea how much I wish we were alone right now. I’d kneel right here between your legs,” he murmurs, pressing their foreheads together. 

Maybe he’s a little more intoxicated than he thought. Maybe he’s just drunk off of the feelings and the happiness, wanting to soak it all up as much as possible while he can.

"Say the word and I'll send everyone home, right now," Jaebeom says, making a very good case for himself. Jooheon resists though, shaking his head.

"We need to eat some of the cake Kihyun-hyung made us first, at least," he says, placing a few soft kisses on Jaebeom’s lips and cheeks.

Jaebeom lets out a wounded noise, hands squeezing Jooheon’s hips, before he flattens them, rubbing up along Jooheon’s sides, then back down. “No offense to Kihyun-hyung, but I’m not sure his cake will be worth not getting you to suck me off, and then ride me in this very chair.”

Jooheon groans, one hand on Jaebeom’s cheek, cradling him close as he kisses the other cheek, a little harder than a moment ago, betraying how much Jaebeom’s words are affecting him. “Stop it, hyung,” he whispers in a tone that he’s not sure sounds very much like he actually wants Jaebeom to stop.

"Never," Jaebeom murmurs, bringing one hand up to cradle Jooheon's head. "You married me; you gotta put up with this for the rest of your life."

Jooheon can't help the moan he gives at that, the sound cut off by Jaebeom’s mouth covering his, kissing him, dirty and deep. When they break off to breathe, Jooheon keeps his eyes shut, nose pressed into Jaebeom’s cheek. He'd always thought it was exaggerated, on all the dramas he's watched over the years, in all the romance novels that he and Wonho have swapped between them, how the couple on their wedding night would be so overcome with passion for one another.

"I love you so fucking much," he says, unable to stop kissing Jaebeom on any part of skin his mouth can reach. "I can't - it makes no sense and all the sense at the same time."

"I know," Jaebeom says back, hands clutching at Jooheon as if he's worried he'll float away. "I know."

Somehow, their frantic touches turn into the two of them just holding each other, Jooheon’s face buried in Jaebeom’s neck, inhaling him deep, fingers digging into Jaebeom’s shoulders, and Jaebeom holding back just as fiercely, almost a little painful when he squeezes around Jooheon’s middle. “I don’t want to let you go,” Jooheon says, and he chuckles right after, because he’s not, not really. But right now it feels like a physical thing.

“What time is it?” Jaebeom asks, and Jooheon pulls out his phone from his back pocket with difficulty.

“Just past 11. Why?”

Jaebeom gets them both to their feet, grunting a little with the effort, especially since Jooheon is no help. And then he turns towards the doors and their guests, Jooheon still tucked against him.

“Okay everyone, it’s getting late, so I think we should be having this cake now, so everyone can go home before 3am,” he says in a commanding tone, and Jackson snorts loudly.

“Yeah, it sure is for our benefit!”

“You can go now if you want, Jackson-ah," Jaebeom says, levelling him with a hard stare.

Jackson holds his hands up in surrender and turns to walk to the kitchen. "Cake it is!"

The room erupts into laughter, as Kihyun follows him right along, already barking out instructions. Jooheon feels like he is in a daze, still, smiling up at Shownu when he comes closer.

“You know Kihyunnie won’t be offended if you guys want to be alone now,” he says softly. “He very well knows the feeling.”

Jooheon flushes and holds a hand up. “I don’t - need to hear about that, hyung.”

Shownu gives Jooheon a goofy laugh and pats him on the shoulder. "You should've had a quickie in the bathroom. That's how we survived."

"Hyuuuung!"

Jaebeom is cackling loudly by his side, and Jooheon pinches him, frowning. 

“Maybe we should’ve done that, though, Shownu-hyung is not wrong.”

Jooheon gives him a look. “Bit late for that now,” he says, and then adds: “And right now I don’t know that I even want to put out at all, you’re ganging up on me.”

"Who's having a gang bang?" Mark asks, wandering closer, cheeks flushed with alcohol. "I didn't know it was that kind of party. I would've worn better underwear."

"I'm going to lock myself in with the cats!" Jooheon shouts, dodging Jaebeom’s hands as he grabs for his waist again. He doesn't get far though, tackled to the floor by his husband and friends after only a few steps, and then he's being kissed and tickled until he's laughing so hard, he can't see.

"Wow, I really can't leave you children alone," Kihyun's voice comes from somewhere above him after he's fought all but Jaebeom off of him, the two of them left cuddling on the floor mat while Jooheon tries to stop laughing and get his breath back.

They’re helped up to a sitting position, and the cake is situated in front of them on the small coffee table. No candles, but ‘congratulations’ written in icing around the base of it. And of course, it’s chocolate, because Kihyun knows his dongsaeng. 

Jaebeom and Jooheon cut the cake together, everyone sitting or standing around, clapping, cheering. The room is incandescent with happiness, a bright night for all of them. 

Jooheon kisses Jaebeom with cake-stained lips, smiling so hard it hurts.

;;

By the time they're left alone the house quiet and empty apart from the mess they'll have to deal with in the morning, Jooheon has reached the point where he has to keep one hand on Jaebeom at all times.

They’ve done everything - they were the best hosts they could be; they played games, had their cake, told a hundred stories and listened to a hundred more, and Jooheon wouldn’t change any of it.

But right now, he is driven by need, almost shaking as he turns towards Jaebeom, the two of them standing side by side. Jooheon takes one good look at Jaebeom, his husband, the most amazing, beautiful man he’s ever met, and something snaps inside him. He swallows hard as he tips his head back against the wall, his hands on Jaebeom’s chest, and then he slides down to his knees, fingers trailing down until they curl into Jaebeom’s waistband.

"Tell me what you love about me," he says as he opens Jaebeom’s belt and pops the button on his trousers. They hadn't worn suits, but their mothers had insisted they at least not wear sweatpants. His fingers brush Jaebeom’s toned stomach, tracing the line of hair under his belly button down to his underwear. He can feel the heat of Jaebeom’s dick, already swelling at just this.

Jaebeom lets out a slow breath, like he’s thinking about it all very hard. Jooheon flicks his eyes up, watching how Jaebeom has a hand flat against the wall, supporting himself as best he can as their eyes meet.

“I remember the way I felt the very first time I saw you. It was like my breath got punched straight out of me by how gorgeous you were. You were all rumpled and tired and so fucking hot.”

Jooheon hums, leaning in to kiss Jaebeom’s stomach, pushing his shirt up a little to get access to his skin.

“But then you turned out to be so... so passionate, and clever, and funny, and kind. Wasn’t enough that you were hot, huh?”

Jooheon drags his tongue over the curve of Jaebeom’s hipbone, nipping with his teeth, listening to Jaebeom’s breathing catch in his throat.

"You're so creative and you write me love songs that mean so much to me, even if you can't be the one singing them always, I know they're for me."

Jooheon nods, face pressed tight against him. He pushes his fingers more deliberately into the opening of Jaebeom’s trousers, getting then to slide down his thighs. His dick is pushing against the tight fabric of his underwear, damp and musky under Jooheon's nose as he moves down to kiss the top of Jaebeom’s thighs.

“You give me all of you,” Jaebeom says, and Jooheon slides his fingers up into the legs of his boxers, short nails scraping lightly against the hairs at the back of Jaebeom’s thighs. “I love everything about you. I love how you laugh, and how you pout, and how you sing in the shower, and how you can’t cook to save your life. I love your dimples. I love how you can go from cute to devastating in a second. I-”

He cuts off there, replacing any words he had by a moan, as Jooheon mouths at his cock through his boxers.

"Jooheonie..." Jooheon hears through the moan as a hand lands on top of his head, fingers curling in his hair. He licks over Jaebeom’s cock again then pulls the elastic of his boxers down to release it.

“You’ve done well,” Jooheon says, looking up for a second longer before he focuses on Jaebeom’s cock once more. He holds onto the base of it and leans in, licking at the very tip. “You deserve a reward.”

Jaebeom gasps when Jooheon's tongue makes contact with the head. "The whole day feels like a reward."

"Yeah?" Jooheon asks, licking up and down the length of Jaebeom’s dick. "Marrying me is that good?"

"Yes," Jaebeom whispers, caressing Jooheon's hair. "I must have made the universe very happy."

“You make me happy. I think that’s enough,” Jooheon replies, earnest. He rests his chin on Jaebeom’s thigh, stroking his erection with a hand. “I still want to reward you. What if I do all the work?”

“Huh?”

“Let me fuck you, hyung.”

Jaebeom makes a noise like he's been punched which Jooheon takes as a yes.

"Let's go to bed, husband," Jooheon says, getting back to his feet and kissing Jaebeom again. "I wanna take you apart and put you back together."

He snaps Jaebeom’s boxers back in place, letting him pull his pants up, leaving them gaping open as they walk together towards the bedroom. They keep on stopping to kiss, pushing each other up against any available surface, taking much longer than they usually would on the stairs when Jooheon almost trips and fall in his hastiness.

Jaebeom’s arms are strong and secure around him though, keeping him upright, keeping him safe.

Clothes get flung around the room once they've closed the door behind them, landing on boxes and cases that haven't yet been sorted, so that when they finally fall onto the bed, there's nothing but skin for Jooheon to touch and kiss.

He makes the most of it, hands and lips roaming over Jaebeom’s body, a little delirious with want, letting feelings take over entirely. He spreads Jaebeom’s legs open, trailing kisses down the inside of his thighs to his knees, and back up, sucking marks into his stomach, spurred on by Jaebeom’s hands in his hair.

He looks up along Jaebeom’s body, watching Jaebeom’s tongue as he wets his lips a few times so that they shine red even in the low light from the bedside lamp. He watches the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows, the rise and fall of his broad chest with each labored breath. He watches all the parts that add up to make his husband. The giddy thrill of the word isn't going to go away soon, he thinks.

"Jooheonie, stop teasing," Jaebeom says, voice sounding hoarse, the way he does in the small hours of the night when Jooheon comes to bed late, or when he's been woken up by hungry cats who don't understand lie ins. "I need you. Touch me."

"Good husbands say 'please'," Jooheon says, but he puts his hands on Jaebeom’s dick anyway, using both to stroke up and down.

Jaebeom lets out a guttural sound, head tipping back as his body tenses, so responsive to Jooheon’s touch. “Please,” he says softly, one hand fisted into the sheets. It makes Jooheon gasp, even though he’s seen Jaebeom like this countless times before - he never, ever wants to be used to it. 

“Do you want to come soon? What if I made you come first, and fucked you after? Or would that be too much?”

"Yes," Jaebeom moans, thighs flexing under Jooheon's touch as he moves him around, getting settled on his knees between Jaebeom’s legs. 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please," Jaebeom says, releasing his hold on the sheets to cup Jooheon's face in both hands and bring him back up for a kiss, whispering against Jooheon's lips, “Please, please, please.”

It might not be a crystal-clear answer, but it’s more than clear enough for Jooheon. He knows Jaebeom, knows his body, his limits, what he loves and what he doesn’t. Just like Jaebeom knows exactly what to do to make Jooheon cry with feverish pleasure, keeping him on edge until he absolutely can’t take it anymore.

Jooheon’s doing it to himself now, kissing Jaebeom deep and jerking him off slow, but not touching himself at all, knees planted in the mattress, keeping Jaebeom open.

Jooheon kisses him until the noises Jaebeom’s making into his mouth turn into needy whines, then pulls back to look at him, spread out and glistening with sweat already.

"Want me to get you ready, baby?" Jooheon asks, hands sliding over Jaebeom’s stomach. "Want me to suck you off and fuck you open with my fingers?"

"Oh, God, yes."

The relief in the answer makes Jooheon smile, and he leans over to their bedside table, grabbing the lube quickly. It’s mere seconds before he’s back to littering Jaebeom’s chest with kisses, moving back down swiftly, until he can lick the tip of Jaebeom’s cock, tasting him. 

Jooheon hums with a smile, loving how Jaebeom seems to be barely holding himself together already, when they technically have barely started doing anything. “How long have you been waiting, huh? You seem to be strung out,” Jooheon says, dropping the lube by Jaebeom’s thigh to massage his thighs, thumbs digging into muscles. “Relax, hyung.”

"Honestly? Since I saw you all dressed up this morning," Jaebeom says, blinking open glassy eyes and smiling at Jooheon. "Wanted to bring you straight back upstairs, but then the doorbell rang."

Jooheon doesn’t stop his movements on Jaebeom’s thighs, but he leans in, planting open, damp kisses along the length of his dick, from base to tip. 

“You have no idea how hot that is. You have so much self-control, Jaebeom-ah...”

He’s teasing yet not, genuinely impressed but also wanting Jaebeom to relax and laugh. “Glad you managed to keep yourself together in front of our families,” he adds, the words turning filthier than he means them to be when he says them with the head of Jaebeom’s cock against his tongue, making him mumble slightly.

"Rule - rule number 2," Jaebeom says, but he laughs when Jooheon presses his fingers behind his knees on the spot that tickles.

Jooheon grins briefly but goes back to mouthing over Jaebeom’s cock as he moves his hands down from Jaebeom’s knees to slide under his ass and lift him up off the bed a little, angling his head to take him deep in his throat.

Jooheon relaxes himself, eyes closing as he takes Jaebeom as deep as he can, until his nose is almost buried in the dark, damp curls at the base of Jaebeom - his husband’s - dick. He hums, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he pulls back up, feeling almost light-headed with the feeling.

Jaebeom curses, slamming one hand down onto the sheets by his side, thighs trembling around Jooheon’s head. Jooheon pulls off entirely, a string of saliva connecting them still.

“For what it’s worth, I’ve been dying to get on my knees for you since the priest made us say vows,” he admits, cheeks flushed.

Jaebeom gives a choked off groan. "Shownu was right, we should have had a quickie in the bathroom this afternoon."

"Mmm, maybe, but you know I don't mind waiting," Jooheon says. He uses his tongue to play with the head of Jaebeom’s cock, teasing at the slit, then sinks down again, taking him all the way in while he grabs the lube to slick up his fingers.

Jaebeom’s harsh breathing is loud in the quiet bedroom, stuttered gasps and moans filling Jooheon's ears.

He gets louder still when Jooheon teases him with a finger, flicking it over his entrance for a second before pushing in, keeping it slow on purpose. He wants to drag it out, to make Jaebeom lose his mind, in the absolute best way possible.

He braces his other hand on the bed next to Jaebeom’s hip, working his finger in and out slowly, dragging his tongue up and down Jaebeom’s cock in time with it. 

"Jooheonie, you feel so good," Jaebeom says, giving a grunt when Jooheon twists his finger inside and tugs at his rim. "You're so good to me."

Jooheon flushes under the praise, always enjoying it more than he is willing to admit, even if he’s never scared of asking for it. But in a moment like this, it’s such an ego boost, to know that Jaebeom is reacting like this just because of him, that he’s the one doing this, driving him to the edge with nothing more than a finger and his tongue. 

He adds a second finger, Jaebeom crying out in answer, clenching a little around Jooheon’s fingers, making him slow down even more. “You okay, baby?” he asks, and Jaebeom nods, sweat shining on his chest.

“I’m good, I’m - it’s been a while.”

"You can ask me for this anytime you like," Jooheon says curling his fingers to nudge at Jaebeom’s prostate and getting rewarded with a high keening sound and a flood of precome in his mouth.

"I know, but," Jaebeom says through another moan. "But I love being in-inside you."

“And I love when you’re inside me,” Jooheon replies, a moan escaping him as he thinks about it, the mere thought making him clench. He focuses back on Jaebeom, pressing his fingers more insistently against his prostate, wanting to push him a little.

“But you always lose your mind when I do this,” he says softly, licking greedily at the tip of Jaebeom’s dick.

Jaebeom just whines loudly, arching up off the bed, driving his cock into Jooheon's mouth again. Jooheon slaps his thigh with his other hand in admonishment, getting another whimper out of Jaebeom.

He grips at the muscle after the slap, holding on and letting his fingers dig into the meat of Jaebeom’s thigh as he adds a third finger inside him, the squelch of lube barely covered by the noise Jaebeom makes in answer. 

Jooheon pulls off his dick with a wet pop, swallowing back saliva as he looks up at Jaebeom.

“Gonna come on my face? Should I put on my glasses?” He’s trying time sound smirky and smug, but he is obviously affected, his whole body tense and poised for more.

"I take it back," Jaebeom says in a rush, moaning loudly. "You're the fucking worst."

Jooheon grins, biting at Jaebeom’s hip before putting his mouth back on his cock. He twists his fingers inside Jaebeom then flexes and curls them, pushing right against Jaebeom’s prostate as hard as he can until Jaebeom’s legs start to shake.

He doesn’t give, doesn’t let up until Jaebeom is crying out loud, one hand gripped into Jooheon’s hair as he comes, back arched, flooding Jooheon’s mouth and keeping him in place. Jooheon moans, closing his eyes as he breathes deep through his nose, one hand braced on Jaebeom’s hip, swallowing greedily around his cock.

Jooheon slides his fingers out and puts a hand on either of Jaebeom’s thighs, pushing his knees up and out as he takes his mouth off Jaebeom’s cock with a slurping sound. He kisses his way up Jaebeom’s heaving chest, still holding his legs, and brings their mouths together messily, sharing what's left of Jaebeom’s come between them.

He doesn't ask if Jaebeom’s ready for him, just grinds his dick against Jaebeom’s wet hole, the head slipping inside every now and then, making Jaebeom moan into his mouth as they keep kissing. Jooheon shudders - he’s so hard right now he feels feverish with it, but he doesn’t want to hurt Jaebeom either, just by being impatient. But then it’s Jaebeom that’s holding on to Jooheon’s hips and angling his body just so, breaking the kiss to pants against Jooheon’s cheekbone.

“Please, please please please - “

Jooheon nods, nose pressed into Jaebeom’s cheek, and pushes his dick in slowly, both moaning at the sensation. He keeps going until he's fully inside and the heat of Jaebeom’s body is wrapped tightly around him, making his head spin.

He can barely believe anything that's happening right now, that they're married, that he's making love to his husband, that he's even more infatuated than ever.

Jooheon buries his face in Jaebeom’s neck, trying not to be too overcome with emotion, everything feeling like it’s too much, but in the very best way. He kisses Jaebeom’s neck and shoulder very gently, not moving his hips any more than with tiny jerks, just to keep Jaebeom’s prostate stimulated. 

“You can’t cry,” says Jaebeom in a thin voice, one hand wrapped around the back of Jooheon’s neck. 

Jooheon makes a noise of surprise. “I can’t?”

“You’re- fuck, that feels good - supposed to make m-me cry.”

"What if-if we both cry?" Jooheon says, rolling his hips in a circle and sucking a mark on Jaebeom’s neck. "It's - been an emotional day."

Jaebeom answers by running his hand down Jooheon's back and grabbing one of his butt cheeks, digging his fingers in and pulling Jooheon in as tight as he can. Jooheon can feel Jaebeom’s cock twitching to life again against his stomach which makes him feel proud of himself.

Now determined to not only blow Jaebeom’s mind but also absolutely make him cry, Jooheon lifts himself up a tiny bit, brushing his nose against the dangling earrings at Jaebeom’s ear. “I love you. I love you so much.”

If he can’t say this as many times as he wants today, then, when can he? If he can’t be sappy and soppy while they’re having sex today, then, when can he? And he knows - he knows how soft Jaebeom is for moments like these, even if he wouldn’t necessarily admit it.

"Honey-yah," Jaebeom chokes out, turning his head, mouth wet against Jooheon's cheek, trailing down to meet his mouth, kissing him, sloppy and urgent. "I love you more."

"Not possible," Jooheon says back. He gets his right elbow hooked under Jaebeom’s knee and hikes it up higher, pushing in as deep as he can, thrilled at the way Jaebeom reacts by throwing his head back and shouting wordlessly at the ceiling.  
Jooheon’s moving a little more now, but still not fully thrusting, preferring to stay close and grind, wanting to feel Jaebeom all around him. And Jaebeom is tight, so incredibly tight, clamped around his cock like a vice that refuses to let go, which feels so mind-blowingly good Jooheon never, ever wants to move away. They’re tangled up together, sweaty and haphazard, both of them lost in the moment.

“I’m gonna - I’m so close, Jaebeom-ah- “

"It's okay," Jaebeom says, repeating it like a mantra, holding Jooheon's face in both hands. "Go hard, give me all you got."

Jooheon kisses him again, before he lets go, breathing out hard against Jaebeom’s cheek as he comes, shaking with it from head to toe. He pushes as deep as he can inside Jaebeom, staying there, pleasure exploding and expanding throughout his whole body, making him feel like he’s glowing from the inside.

He tries to keep his eyes open, looking at Jaebeom’s face, but he can't help closing them, overwhelmed by it all. He's vaguely aware of Jaebeom talking over the thundering of blood in his ears, words that sound like praise and adoration, telling Jooheon how perfect he is, how well he's done, how good he's made Jaebeom feel.

"Do you want to come again, hyung?" Jooheon asks, still trembling himself, arms shaky as he pushes himself up. Jaebeom whines at the loss, grabbing at Jooheon's back to pull him close again.

“I’m okay,” he whispers in Jooheon’s ear, arms crushing him to his chest. Jooheon would complain about not being able to breathe, but he enjoys being right where he is way too much, especially as he rides the aftershocks of his orgasm. He feels needy, greedy, and holds on to Jaebeom right back.

“You sure?”

“I just want you to stay right where you are. We’ll see if I wake you in a few hours because I want to come again.”

"Sounds good," Jooheon says, nuzzling his face into Jaebeom’s neck. He feels like he's floating, tethered to earth only by Jaebeom’s hands on his body, lips against his temple. Jaebeom’s still bent in half, legs hooked around Jooheon's arm and shoulders, but he doesn't seem to want Jooheon to move away, despite the discomfort he must be feeling.

"Baby, let's get more comfortable," Jooheon mumbles, feeling sleepy and sated. "'M tired now."

Jaebeom grunts, arms tightening around Jooheon again, before he lets go, sighing softly. It’s not usual that Jaebeom acts needier than Jooheon, and Jooheon wants to soak it in, loving every second of it. Still, he forces himself to move, pull out, wincing unhappily as he sits up, swinging his legs over the edge.

“Stay,” Jaebeom says, making Jooheon chuckle.

“I’ll be a second. I need to take off my contacts, clean up, and get you a washcloth.”

“You know, I appreciate that we’re trying to save the planet, but wet wipes in the bedside drawer were really efficient.”

"True, but we have a baby to think of now," Jooheon says, turning to place a kiss on Jaebeom’s chest before he stands up, stretching his arms over his head. "And when Odd was a baby, she used to steal them out of the rubbish bin, don't forget."

Jaebeom grimaces, rolling onto his side and flopping his arm out towards Jooheon across the empty side of the bed. "You could always clean me up another way."

"I'm respecting my husband's wishes not to have another orgasm," Jooheon says over his shoulder as he swings his hips towards the bathroom. He washes his hands and takes his contact lenses out, putting his glasses on before he looks in the mirror to wipe himself down. His mum was right; he is glowing with happiness. He grins to himself as he wets a washcloth for Jaebeom, making sure the water is as hot as possible so that it’ll be still warm when he gets back to the bedroom. 

He pads back in the dark, his smile growing even bigger when he sees Jaebeom in bed, hair and limbs all over. He’s pretty much glowing, too, and Jooheon finds it hard not to climb into bed and kiss him all over, all over again.

He kneels on the edge of the bed, taking Jaebeom’s hand and wiping that off first with gentle swipes of the cloth. He does each finger in turn, then kisses them one by one, finishing with his palm. Then he works his way up Jaebeom’s arm, smiling into his skin when Jaebeom giggles as Jooheon's lips brush the inside of his elbow.

“I don’t think that’s where you’re supposed to clean me up, you know?” Jaebeom says, looking pink in the face as he laughs some more.

“I’m taking my time,” Jooheon replies, words pressed to Jaebeom’s skin. “I like the idea that I’m still inside you, in a way.” 

“That’s gross,” Jaebeom says, around a grin.

"Mmm, but at the same time, not," Jooheon says, making Jaebeom laugh harder. He moves up to Jaebeom’s bicep, then his shoulder, dotting kisses along his collar bone before going down to his chest. His skin tastes of sweat and the sweet tang of aftershave; Jooheon has a hard time resisting biting at Jaebeom’s nipples, still peaked and inviting.

"This feels a lot like foreplay," Jaebeom murmurs, putting his hand back in Jooheon's hair, pushing it away from his forehead.

Jooheon just hums and sits up, letting his gaze roam over Jaebeom’s body. He picks up the cloth again and wipes at Jaebeom’s stomach, then goes down to his half hard cock. It's lying curved over Jaebeom’s thigh, wet and sticky all the way down the shaft to the hair around the base. Jooheon's stomach clenches for a fleeting moment, lust making his heart thump hard. The insides of Jaebeom’s thighs are also glistening, and when he parts Jaebeom’s legs further, the site of his own come smeared between Jaebeom’s cheeks is enough to make him flare his nostrils with the need to breath deep.

“Would you mind if it was?” He asks, voice low and deep, eyes trained on the inside of Jaebeom’s thighs, still. He bites his lip, wiping Jaebeom up carefully, body humming with want.

“I thought you were tired?” It’s not a tease, it’s a genuine, soft question, and Jooheon looks up, his free hand moving up, fingers trailing along the length of Jaebeom’s cock.

“But you’re right here for the taking...”

Jaebeom makes a strangled sound, looking up at Jooheon with a pained expression. "We should have got married when we were still in our twenties and my body could cope with this."

Jooheon chuckles, patting Jaebeom’s thigh gently before leaning down and kissing his stomach. “It’s okay. We’ve got our whole lives, don’t we?”

"Oh, my god, get up here and kiss me," Jaebeom says, grabbing at Jooheon's shoulder and tugging until he falls down, landing on Jaebeom’s chest, only to be immediately flipped and pinned to the bed as Jaebeom kisses him hard.

Jooheon laughs into the kiss, wrapping arms and legs around Jaebeom, clinging to him as best he can as he kisses back. When they pull apart, the both of them panting, Jooheon finds that he’s clenching around nothing, his body practically begging for it. He looks around for the lube, grabbing it with one hand and pouring some over his fingers, the excess dripping over Jaebeom’s back and making him hiss. Jooheon grins up at him as he reaches down between his own legs and immediately pushes two fingers inside himself, mouth going slack.

Jaebeom looks at him quizzically for a second then drops his head down onto Jooheon's chest with a loud groan, hands squeezing at Jooheon's hips. "You're going to kill me, but at least I'll go out with a bang."

Jooheon laughs again, the sound getting caught in his throat when he gets his fingers angled exactly right to brush the edge of his prostate, not long enough to press it properly in this position.

Jaebeom sits up, looking at Jooheon with a hungry expression, and pulls Jooheon's hand away by the wrist. He swipes the remaining lube off and wets his own fingers, pushing them back into Jooheon's ass swiftly.

Jooheon gasps loudly - Jaebeom’s fingers aren’t necessarily much longer than his own but they’re thicker, and the change in angle is everything. He bears down, trying to suck Jaebeom’s fingers in deeper, feeling filthy with greed and desire, making him impatient. Jaebeom responds by fingering him deep and hard, making Jooheon keen, high-pitched in his throat. 

“I don’t - want you to break your back, I was gonna ride you. I said I’d do all the work, didn’t I?” Jooheon says, struggling with the words a little, gasping them out. He wraps his hand around Jaebeom’s wrist, stopping him from moving his fingers more. His eyes find Jaebeom’s. “Not too much. I want to feel you stretch me out.”

"Good husbands lay on their back and get fucked," Jaebeom says, punctuating his next word with one last thrust of his fingers. "Hard."

Jooheon arches his back, bearing down again before letting Jaebeom remove his hand. He reaches behind his head to brace himself against the wall, then juts his chin at Jaebeom in a 'come on then' gesture.

He wants to tell Jaebeom how cheesy that line was, straight out of 50 Shades of Grey or something, but at this point, they’re both lost in the haze of arousal and lust again, like they haven’t just had orgasms half an hour ago. Jooheon has to wonder if that’s what the honeymoon period feels like.

But he doesn’t have much time to think about it anymore, because Jaebeom is guiding himself in, stretching Jooheon with his cock. Jooheon moans wantonly, showing a tiny wince of discomfort - it burns, but it burns exactly like he wants it to, and Jooheon embraces the hints of pain, loving how they feel as a counterpoint to the pleasure.

Jaebeom doesn't move for a moment, wincing a little as well, no doubt still very sensitive himself. Jooheon just loves being connected to him like this regardless, loves feeling Jaebeom inside and surrounding him. He drags his fingers up along Jaebeom’s chest, catching his piercings, just needing to touch him, feel the connection that is not just physical but emotional, too. He continues touching Jaebeom, breath catching in his throat when he gets to Jaebeom’s face and Jaebeom turns his head to kiss Jooheon’s palm. 

“I thought you said ‘hard’,” Jooheon lets out with an amused, low chuckle, because Jaebeom has pretty much stopped moving, buried inside Jooheon as he is. 

"Give me a second to enjoy this," Jaebeom says, nipping at Jooheon's wrist with his teeth.

If he had much brainpower left, Jooheon would probably whine about this, ask if Jaebeom doesn’t enjoy the whole thing, but he knows better, and he most definitely doesn’t have enough thoughts left to even form the words. Instead, he spreads his legs wider, muscles protesting as he does, trying to look as much as possible like a goddamn meal. 

“This time you can come on my face,” he says without thought, because he is now wearing his glasses, and it’d be easier to clean up afterwards, considering there is no chance either of them will be willing to move much after going for a second round like this. 

That prompts Jaebeom to move, almost as if his body is reacting faster than his mind can process, his hips pulling back and slamming into Jooheon's ass, making him jump.

It makes Jooheon laugh, too, but it’s quickly cut off by a moan when Jaebeom does it again. Jooheon forces his eyes open, trying to give Jaebeom a cheeky smile but finding it difficult to do so as Jaebeom sets a rhythm that would be punishing if it didn’t feel so fucking good. 

“I love how h-horny that makes y-you,” he says unsteadily, reaching back again to flatten a hand against the headboard.

"It's because you look so hot when I mess you up," Jaebeom says, words coming out like punches with each thrust of his hips. It feels almost like they've done this backwards; usually the first round is hard and fast, before they spend time teasing and drawing out the second. But tonight, it's been the other way around.

“You just like to stake a c-claim,” Jooheon replies, having difficulty with the words. His nails scrabble against the wood of the headboard as he tries to find purchase to no avail. It doesn’t stop him from lifting his hips a little, changing the angle, getting Jaebeom even deeper inside him. 

"Yeah, well, you're mine," Jaebeom grunts, hooking an elbow under Jooheon's knee the same way he'd done to Jaebeom earlier. Jooheon keens and whines. It feels so good like this.

"Should I tattoo it? Property of Im Jaebeom."

“You could get a tattoo,” Jaebeom says, voice low as he looks down at Jooheon’s body as if he’s wondering where. “Of whatever you want. We both already know you’re mine.”

And Jooheon knows they’re the only two people that matter, truly. With his free hand, Jooheon grips the back of Jaebeom’s neck, making their eyes meet.

“And you’re mine.”

It's so sappy but also so hot, the thought of having Jaebeom in his life, in his heart, in his bed, forever. All the times he's teased Shownu and Kihyun about being gross and married, he understands now.

He banishes the thought though, knowing their rules all too well and not wanting to ruin the mood, or the way he feels right now. He licks his lips, jutting his chin out a little.

“Touch me,” he demands, but it sounds more like he’s pleading.

Jaebeom answers by flicking the piercing in Jooheon's nipple, then scratching his nails down Jooheon's stomach, digging in just enough for it to sting the way Jooheon likes, until he can wrap his hand around Jooheon's cock. It makes Jooheon exhale with a small moan, relief flooding him at the sensation of Jaebeom all over him, inside him, around him.

Jaebeom sits back on his heels, lifting Jooheon off the bed with the arm still hooked under his leg so that he can shuffle his knees under Jooheon's ass, propping him up and leaving him tilted up.

Jooheon whines at the distance this puts between them, grabbing for Jaebeom’s hand and arm to pull him back down, but he can't deny that the view he now gets of Jaebeom’s chest and abs flexing with each movement isn't just as hot and arousing as feeling his body against Jooheon's.

Sometimes, it’s about being as close as physically possible, entirely wrapped up in each other, so tangled up they can barely move. And sometimes, it’s about having a little distance between them to allow for powerful thrusts and movement, just like Jaebeom is doing right now. It’s never twice the same, always keeping Jooheon on his toes and excited and wanting more. 

Jaebeom keeps their hands linked, his fingers holding on almost painfully tight as he fucks into Jooheon in deep, hard thrusts, all the whole stroking him slow, the rhythms different enough that Jooheon loses all ability to think as his eyes roll back, giving up control completely.

Jaebeom can clearly feel it, the moment that Jooheon gives himself over, because he starts fucking Jooheon even harder, and now the hand Jooheon threw over his head to press against the headboard is the only thing stopping him from flying into it.

"Oh, god!" Jooheon can't help but cry out, moaning long and loud, glad that they're further away from their neighbors in the new place and he doesn't have to think any more about the awkward looks in the building lift in the mornings. The headboard slams against the wall with every thrust, Jooheon nothing more than a ball of sensations, starting and ending where he and Jaebeom are touching. Jooheon bites down on his lip, hard enough that he could break through if he tried, goosebumps rising all over as he takes what Jaebeom gives him.

He's not sure how long either of them can keep up with this pace and intensity, both of them breathing hard, grunting and groaning with effort.

Jooheon's orgasm catches him by surprise, making him choke on his breath as he loses his grip on the headboard and skids across the bed only to be yanked back by Jaebeom’s grip on his hand and his cock as he comes over his stomach. Jaebeom keeps moving, fucking him all the way through it and out the other side, leaving Jooheon light-headed with overstimulation as Jaebeom’s thrusts continue to nail his prostate dead on.

"Hyung," he whines, almost a sob, pulling at his own hair as his cock keeps twitching, trying to spurt more come at the continued pressure from Jaebeom’s dick. It's too much, too intense, but Jooheon loves it.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom grunts, looking dominant and feral and, if Jooheon didn’t know any better, a little dangerous, face all serious and body glistening with sweat. Jooheon swallows hard, watching him with eyes glazed over, tears gathering at the corners.

Jaebeom grunts again, even louder, and lets go of Jooheon’s cock finally, lets go of his hand too, and after one last hard thrust, he pulls out, making Jooheon choke on his own breath - he wasn’t expecting it. But Jaebeom looks laser-focused, determined, as he leans over Jooheon, licking come off his stomach for a moment before he moves higher, until he’s effectively almost sitting on Jooheon’s chest and jerking himself off furiously, the tip of his cock grazing Jooheon’s bottom lip. 

“You said - you said I c-could - “

"Yes, yes," Jooheon says, opening his mouth and breathing hard over the tip, keeping his eyes open behind his glasses as much as he can.

Jaebeom shudders and groans, twisting his wrist and pushing his thumb into the slit, pre-come dripping into Jooheon's mouth. It doesn't take much more until he's coming over Jooheon's lips and cheek, strings landing on his glasses’ lenses, making him blink. It’s filthy, Jaebeom bracing himself against the wall, his arm trembling as he looks down at Jooheon’s face, both of them breathing hard. 

Jooheon flicks the tip of Jaebeom’s cock with his tongue where it rests on his lips, before he starts laughing, in little happy bursts as he wraps his hands around Jaebeom’s thighs. 

“Well, fuck,” he says between giggles, eyes almost closing into his smile.

Jaebeom slumps down and off to the side, smothering his own laughter in the sheets - sheets that are now beyond filthy as a result of their two rounds of sex. Jooheon pokes his tongue out to lick off what he can reach from around his mouth and takes his glasses off, holding them in front of his eyes to look at the state of them.

Jaebeom crawls back towards him, flopping down across Jooheon's messy chest and kissing Jooheon's cheek, licking away his own come. He kisses Jooheon's mouth with sticky lips, giving Jooheon another taste from his tongue.

Jooheon kisses him back eagerly, letting his glasses fall to the side for the moment to focus on Jaebeom. When they pull away, they both chuckle some more, noses pressed against one another.

“I have a feeling we’re not going to get up to much tomorrow,” Jooheon says, grinning.

"I think we'll be up to something," Jaebeom says, snickering at his own bad joke while Jooheon slaps his bare ass.

"Hyung, that was bad, even by your standards," Jooheon says, snuggling closer. They're both sticky and gross and their room reeks of sex and sweat like they're teenagers who've discovered their dicks for the first time.

And that’s absolutely fine by Jooheon. They should strip the bed and shower, but he knows that it’s not going to happen tonight, and he’s more than okay with it. With his free hand, he flaps around behind him until he finds the flannel he used earlier, which is not warm anymore but not quite dry, and uses it to wipe his stomach, Jaebeom’s now utterly spent cock, and then his own. He makes a face at his glasses.

“Hm. Don’t wanna use that for those, should really wash them.... but I can’t move.”

"I'll wash them for you tomorrow," Jaebeom says with a kiss to Jooheon's cheek. "You don't need to see much to walk from the bed to the bathroom and back."

"What about food?"

"Good husbands get breakfast in bed."

Jooheon beams, burrowing close. “Ah, I knew I wouldn’t regret not being able to walk straight tomorrow.”

“Was the sex itself not worth it?”

“The sex, and breakfast? Now that’s the way I want to live my life.”

He shuffles around a little, getting them under the covers and settling in Jaebeom’s arms.

"Today was the best day of my life," Jaebeom says, soft and quiet, just as Jooheon is on the brink of falling asleep. He makes a sleepy hum, patting Jaebeom’s chest under his palm. Jaebeom kisses the top of Jooheon's head.

“Love you, hyung,” Jooheon mumbles, but he means it, so much. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> uri sawi (우리 사위) = our son-in-law
> 
> This was only minimally edited, so if you've spotted anything glaring, please let us know!!


End file.
